The present application relates to vehicle steering systems, and particularly for eliminating a degradation of steering-feel in case of a lash being present between a steering wheel and road wheels of a vehicle.
Typically, a steering system of a vehicle, such as a hydraulic steering system, uses a power steering pump to provide pressurized hydraulic fluid to either a recirculating ball style steering gear or a rack and pinion style steering gear. The steering system provides an assistive torque (or assist) to a driver during driving. A level of assist provided is determined by an amount of torque applied by the driver to a steering valve integrated into the steering gear. A resulting movement of a steering linkage in the vehicle results in angulation of the steerable wheels of the vehicle, thus steering the vehicle. The steerable wheels may be front wheels and/or rear wheels. It is desirable in a steering system to have a lash free connection between the steering wheel and the road wheels, especially in the center position of the steering wheel.